


Do Not Touch

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Humour, Post-Episode: s12e05 Fugitive of the Judoon, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Jack-centric commentfics written for 3 Sentence Ficathon.
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any sci-fi, any, wake up & realize we’re stranded on 21st / 20th century Earth.

After opening his eyes and sniffing the air – good, there was oxygen – Jack checked his vortex manipulator for a sign as to where he’d ended up. Still groggy from his hurried teleport off the subpar spaceship he’d borrowed, the data on his wrist made him jolt upright.

“1941 Britain round five,” he groaned, and went in search of the nearest intact bar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Doctor Who, Thirteen & any past companion reunion

The Doctor’s stomach twisted and turned, notifying her to the temporal anomaly long before he ran into her line of vision, looking the same as ever, even down to the coat.

“Jack,” she said with a smile despite her nausea, “long time no see.”

The pure delight on Jack’s face as he recognised her and hugged her tight enough to bruise warmed her hearts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Doctor Who, any, the solar system

Jack laughed his head off at Ryan’s vote in favour of travelling to Pluto next.

“Hey, Pluto might not be a planet anymore but I’m at least 70% sure it still exists,” said Ryan, scowling and crossing his arms.

“Oh, 21st Century, how could I forget?” Jack replied with a wink in the Doctor’s direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Doctor Who, any TARDIS team ( though especially Five-Eight), one or more companions has been de-aged

Yaz glared at Jack’s smugness, never having a stronger urge to slam a door than she did right now. “It’s not fair; you and the Doctor look exactly the same while me, Graham, and Ryan are stuck in our awkward teenage bodies again.”

“But you look so cute with all your-” Jack gestured at her face while searching for an appropriate word “-acne.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, Any, that "Do Not Touch" sign was there for a very good reason

Smirking at his green goo-covered friend, Jack pointed at the sign warning the public not to touch the newest exhibit at the Rim World Museum of Xenology (better known as RWMX by those who liked challenging acronyms).

“I wasn’t s’posed to know, was I? I don’t read… English,” Graham said with what Jack suspected was an embarrassed wince under all that goo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dr Who, any, new shoes

The Doctor had a fresh spring in her step as the team ran back to the TARDIS after a late-night shopping trip on Kepler-22b.

“Those new shoes look good for dancing in, Doc,” Jack said with a wink, glancing at the shiny trainers on her feet.

When she shot him a wide, innocent smile and said, “I had to give the shirt off my back but, lucky for me, they accepted my undershirt,” Jack didn’t have the heart to tell her he’d found a shop selling shoes for just 10 credits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any, 'anyway, long story short, we're engaged now.'

Taking Graham’s hand, Jack looked into his eyes and explained, “Anyway, long story short, we’re engaged now.”

Eyes as big as saucers, Graham spluttered, “You-you’re taking the mickey!”

“Or am I?” Jack said before getting down on one knee, chuckling at Graham’s look of absolute panic, and then tying his own bootlace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: any, any, power outage

“Jack, Yaz, how’s the rewiring coming along in the dark?” the Doctor shouted down the hatch.

“She’ll be on her way back to Earth soon, Doc – ouch – as long as I don’t walk into Yaz’s elbow again.”

There was a bit of an awkward pause before, thankful that the dark prevented them from making eye contact, Yaz admitted, “That wasn’t my elbow.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any, unusual birthday traditions

“Jack, are you _sure_ it’s tradition where you come from that you have to snog everyone you see on your birthday?” Ryan asked with a frown.

“You mean it isn’t where you come from?”

“He’s got a point, Jack; and come to think of it, you’ve had a lot more birthdays lately than the average person,” said Yaz, crossing her arms and waiting for Jack’s ludicrous explanation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any, ways to pass time when you’re immortal

“Okay, that’s enough – Graham will never let us hear the end of it if we’re late because we were playing history’s longest ever game of Monopoly.”

“Bah, this is nothing; I once played a game on Umbeka that lasted a decade – or was it a century? You’re just saying that because you’re four turns away from mortgaging Mayfair.”


End file.
